DELTORA: Curse of the Demon Lord
by nextgenwarrior
Summary: The Shadow Lord and all his minions have gone to rest, but a new force of darkness has swept over the land. A poisonous demon creature of fire has decided to take the thrown. Now a new hero must stand up and slay the Demon Lord before it is too late. R
1. Chapter 1

DELTORA:  
Curse of the Demon Lord  
  
It was a hot sunny day, birds were singing, and bees were flitting from flower to flower. Everything was perfect. The Shadow Lord was long dead and peace filled the land, but that would soon change. A bolt of lightning struck the earth causing a massive crater to form, which soon split the earth. A claw rose from the ground and grasped the soil. The dirt blackened and steamed in the hand. A figure rose, and stepped out. It dropped the dirt to the ground. The surrounding land slowly began to die, and rot. It drew a sword, and brought out a map. After studying te map the creature walked towards Del. From the crater rose strange creatures more horrifying than the minions of the Shadow Lord. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hand reached out and grasped a flower. A hiss filled the air and steam rose from between his fingers. When the hand was removed the flower was blackened, but still very much alive, more so than before. Thorny teeth lined the inside of its petals as the plant took in air. Wherever his feet landed more of the toxin spread outwards. The dust from his footfalls was an ashy gray and reeked of the fires of Hell. A small creature hopped in front of him. It was no bigger than a rat. He rose his foot and stomped the animal into the dust, warm blood puddle under his foot. He took no notice and continued onwards followed by his minions. He came to a small village. The guard at the gate yelled, "Halt!" The beast continued walking. "I said halt!" he yelled again. The guard drew his blade, as did the Demon Lord. Metal ripped through flesh. The guard lay in two by the side of the road, he was still alive though. The demon turned towards the corpse and ran his sword through the man's skull. The Demon Lord entered the village and stopped at the fountain. He placed his hand in the water and it turned a sickly black-green. A moment later the water appeared normal, but the venom was still present. He walked onwards, only to stop near the road at the end. Two children looked at him. One continued bouncing his ball. The Demon Lord pointed toward the ball and it hissed and deflated. Then with a single swipe he removed the heads from their bodies, blood spewing from the openings. Onward he walked again. 


	3. Chapter 3

The woman stepped out and headed to the fountain. Her bucket was plunged into it and then brought it out. She headed back to her home, and poured water from the bucket into her glass. She took a sip from the container, it tasted awful but she figured that was because nothing tasted right after the death of her sons. That was two days ago, and it still hurt. She began to choke. Her hands were beginning to turn pale with veins of green. Chunks of flesh fell from her face. Blood started dripping from all over her body.  
  
A few hours later the woman was found. There was nothing left but a half rotted corpse had it not been identified one would think someone dug it out of the graveyard. No one could figure out how she died, or why her water was a blackish green.  
  
The village in front of him was burning. His mother sent him out to fetch berries for dessert only an hour ago. He rushed quickly onwards. He had to get back, had to make sure his family was all right. He barely felt the spear pierce through his side. The laugh he heard was horrifying and almost deafening. A figure stood in front of him. His mother's body, along with his wife's, and daughter's were dropped in front of him. The being picked him up off the ground and stared into his eyes. Then the creature, with his other hand, picked up the body of his daughter. She was still breathing slightly. Her eyes blinked open, she was wincing with pain. The Demon Lord sat the father on the ground and used a blade to skewer him into place. A small knife was then drawn, and the Lord put it to the skin of the man's daughter, just below her right eye. He sliced the flesh, the girl screaming with terror, and pain. "Leave her alone you fucking monster!" the man yelled. Another cut, this time below the left eye.  
  
"Daddy, it hurts so bad," cried the little girl. The Demon Lord tilted the girl's head back ever so slightly, and placed the knife on one side. He stepped towards the man and held his daughter, knife still pressed to her neck. "Don't you fucking dare!" the man screamed. With that the Demon Lord slit the young girl's throat. Blood gushed from the wound and covered her father. The Demon Lord then crushed her skull with his armor-clad hands and threw the corpse at the father. He pulled the sword from the man, and then severed his head, arms, and legs from the body, and left them there. 


End file.
